Exhaustion and injury of tissues and organs are major problems in clinical medicine. A therapy for the exhaustion and injury of tissues and organs mainly includes organ transplantation, surgical repair, artificial substitutes, medical instruments and drug treatment. Autologous organ transplantation is a conventional therapy method which might lead to a new wound, is limited in donor sites and seriously lacks of donor organs. On the other hand, artificial substitutes have a problem of biocompatibility. In recent years, the tissue engineering technology emerges to effectively avoid the above disadvantages, and increasingly becomes a widely recognized medical therapy method.
To achieve repair and reconstruction, the tissue engineering utilizes principles and methods of engineering science and biological science to adhere normal tissue cells cultured and proliferated in vitro to a biomaterial scaffold with good biocompatibility which can be absorbed by an organism, transplant a composite of the cells and the biomaterial into an injured part of an organism and form a substitute consistent with the injured tissue and organ in forms and functions by the cells in a process during which the biomaterial scaffold is gradually absorbed and degraded by the organism. Clinical application of the tissue engineering is primary in treatment of tissue injury and organ exhaustion. A traditional therapy mainly includes implementing allotransplantation, implementing surgical reconstruction and using an artificial organ. Allotransplantation is very limited in donor sources, and essential immunosuppressive treatment easily leads to other diseases. Due to inapplicability of autologous tissues, surgical reconstruction is not ideal in treatment effects, and a surgical procedure is complex. The artificial organ can only provide partial functions, and has long-term dependence on drugs, thereby influencing quality of life of a patient and bringing high medical expenses.
The following problem is popular in a scaffold for the tissue engineering made in recent years: a tissue is rapidly formed on an outer edge of the scaffold while a nutrient solution and cells fail to enter the center of the scaffold, causing necrosis of a substitute part. Many methods can be used to prepare the scaffold for tissue engineering. Traditional methods include fiber bonding, solvent casting/particulate leaching, melting, gas foaming, phase separation, microsphere sintering and the like. Although these traditional methods can obtain a successful scaffold for tissue engineering, the performance of the scaffold for tissue engineering obtained by these traditional methods is not ideal in the following aspects: lack of mechanical strength, low degree of interpenetration of pores and poor controllability of porosity and pore distribution. As a result, cell growth and vascularization of the tissue are influenced. Regardless of the method used, the prepared scaffolds have no consistent internal structure, and external structures of the scaffolds do not coincide with anatomical structures of injured tissues and organs of the patients, causing that individualized manufacturing and production requirements for the scaffolds cannot be achieved.
To solve technical bottlenecks of artificial living tissues and organs in the related art, the present disclosure provides a method for producing a living tissue and organ. According to the method, problems such as lacking of donor organs, biological anisotropy in a transplantation process and the like are solved. The method is applicable to clinic, scientific research, teaching experiments and the like. The method can fill a blank of the relevant technology and can also generate great social benefits and economic benefits.